Talk:Empress
I only counted five Cannons on the side making 10 were are the rest -Jack the monkey yo ho ho :No idea, but the Complete Visual Guide specifies 15 - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 08:19, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Huangdi? Wikipedia states that in Chinese, the ship is called Huángdì, but this title means “Emperor” (a ruling empress could also be called so), while the empress consort is called Huanghou. Can somebody find any proofs for one of these two versions? El Chupacabra 08:39, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ---- Question? Is there a map or a schematic of the ship anywhere?-- 22:09, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Jolly Roger Randomly went searching around, and noticed something rather odd. We know that in The Pirates' Guidelines, Sao Feng's flag was identified as Edward Low's red skeleton flag. While the official website and other POTC media, on the other hand, had the triangle-shaped, pink-ish colored flag. Well, thought I'd bring up something interesting, from the DVD features... *In Sao Feng's "Inside the Brethren Court" feature, the triangle-shaped flag is briefly seen as the same flag shown on the official AWE website. *In "The World of Chow Yun-Fat" feature, Edward Low's red skeleton flag can be seen flying on a Chinese junk... the Empress, perhaps? You can see it at 0:42-0:44 of this video. Now, what's going on? Well, I of course have no idea if it's simply a mistake or if there's a deeper meaning. Then again, I had a speculative thought upon seeing the second point. What if, prior to the Maelstrom battle, Tai Huang (or maybe even Elizabeth herself) changed the ship's Jolly Roger. It may be possible, but is of course speculation based on what I just saw. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 22:11, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I just looked into the Rising in the East book on Amazon. Sao Feng's flag is the red skeleton flag. As for the pink-ish colored flag, it could be the flag of his father, or even his brother Liang Dao.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 08:47, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::There is a matter of why the pink-ish colored flag was used in the official AWE site and (again) the "Inside the Brethren Court" feature. Given what info we now have, there are at least 2 options: ::*This can be the same case as with Blackbeard; real world history had a demonic skeleton, while the flag in OST had a flaming skull. ::*It could be possible that Sao Feng is a type of character who's picky at what flag he uses at which time. Kind of a lame excuse, but it can happen sooner or later with any character. ::Granted, both points are currently speculation, so I can't say either one is correct with certainty. It is apparent that this is one of those POTC controversies. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 09:35, February 14, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe we should ask Terry.--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 09:53, February 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm, didn't really think he'd answer this type question, but... ::Pirates were known to change their flags, and use false flags. Rather than presume a mistake, I would go with the explanation that for different reasons at different times, different flags were chosen. Certainly the examples of treachery in At World's End supports the idea of choosing different flags to emphasize different situations and alliances. ::-- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 09:38, February 15, 2014 (UTC) :So, basically, Sao Feng had two flags, right?--Uskok''Sea Queen'', ''Nemesis'' 11:27, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Pretty much. Actually, I tried going further, having recalled the "What shall we die for" scene, since both flags can be seen at the scene, and this is what I got: ::::I have no comment on that. I see no issue with different flags flown at different times or even at the same time. ::::So yeah, I guess it's possible. At different times, if not the same time. -- [[User:J Fan|C'J'''S'Fan']]On Stranger Tides, ''Arkham City 04:47, February 18, 2014 (UTC)